The Perfect Victim
by jcs12
Summary: Like the story Thristy from my other account but better. Sharpay has one task. To kill. But what happens when the perfect killing machine has to kill someone who she never thought she'd see again? Someone has to die at the end of the day. Who will it be?
1. Don't Look Back

**A/N: Redone version of the first chapter. Sorry for literally hardly ever posting a new chapter, sometimes life takes you on a ride you can't pass out on. Either way the actual second chapter should be posted by this weekend, I promise. It is already done, I just need to change a few things and it'll be up. **

**I hope you can forgive me.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Victim<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Don't Look Back**

"She's beautiful…" he whispered.

She snuck a quick glance at him and kept staring at the dark room; the only light was coming from the hallway. She had his beautiful blue eyes and her dark brown hair. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"She looks so much like you, it's truly amazing," she whispered smiling up at him.

"Let's go to sleep, Gabs." He said pulling her into a bear hug.

They laughed, trying to be quiet so they would not wake up Madeline, their one-year old daughter. Troy picked Gabriella up and stared deeply into her brown eyes. He saw everything they had gone through. Their high school years; when their friends tried to break them up. Their college years; when they grew apart but remembered why they loved each other. Their wedding; when unexpected people came to the wedding and drama from previous years flowed back. Everything had turned out fine, thankfully, but it sure had scared half of the people in the wedding that knew of her.

Sharpay Evans had showed up to the wedding reception, nobody knew how because she needed an invitation to get in and neither the groom or bride invited her. Everyone thought she had come with Ryan, her brother, at first, but as soon as he saw her he quietly apologized to Gabriella and had said he had not seen her in a year or two.

She had worn a little black dress by Chanel that had a bow in the front, a pair of black Louboutin stilettos, and a black headband on her perfectly straightened blonde hair; he only knew this because of Gabriella, of course. She had been freaking out and over analyzed everything about Sharpay. With Sharpay was a handsome, tall, man who walked in sync with her. However, Sharpay had left quickly after she went to drop off a little black bag over by a table that had some presents. It was later revealed that the bag held a black box with a beautiful teardrop-shaped diamond necklace. Everyone had been confused to say the least.

The girl hadn't even said goodbye.

However, after the wedding nothing really threatened to separate them, especially after they found out they were expecting a baby girl. Troy had been so excited he jumped around all day with Gabriela close behind him, laughing at his silliness. When Madeline Bolton was born, in October 31, 2011, all their close friends had been there for the happy couple. She was a beautiful baby girl, with her father's blue eyes.

Father.

Sometimes Troy still had to stop and think about that. He was so happy with his family and he thought there was nothing that could take this happiness away from him.

Troy carried Gabriella to their bedroom, laid her down on their bed and kissed her nose.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'm still stinky from practice," he winked at her.

She just nodded and laid there for a while, waiting for the water to start running. As soon as she heard it she shot up from the bed and silently raced downstairs, careful not to wake Maddie up. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she made a sharp left turn into the living room. She turned on the bright lights and lightly jogged to the other side of the room towards the closet door. When she opened it she found exactly what she was looking for: a red bag with black lingerie inside it. She had planned this for over a week, to surprise Troy and get wild, for once, and she was excited.

She smiled to herself, picked up the bag from the floor, and closed the door. As she walked back towards the light switch she noticed something outside the window moving. She looked around suspiciously and headed towards the big Victorian window.

She dropped the bag silently and leaned over to hear for any sounds of another person outside. Gabriella slowly looked down, where the cool tile floor and the soft gray curtains met, and saw a shadow move. She narrowed her eyes and moved the curtain in a quick motion, but there was nobody there. She looked around again, as if the person was inside and closed the curtain. Picking up the red bag resting on the floor, she made her way over to the light switch again; however this time quickly turning off the light and making her way back up the stairs.

When she was in the room again, she quickly stripped and put the lingerie on and hid the bag under their perfectly made bed. As if on cue the shower had turned off. Gabriella smiled and let her brown curly hair cascade down her back. She power walked towards the door, standing next to it.

When Troy opened the door he frowned, Gabriella was nowhere in sight. He slowly closed the bathroom door and walked towards the bed, slightly worried.

"Nice towel you got there, Bolton," a soft voice purred

Troy smiled knowingly and turned around, letting his towel drop to the floor.

"What I have under the towel is even better" he said, smirking and walking over to his wife in sexy lingerie.

* * *

><p>She waited on the couch for her date who was taking an awful long time to get back from the bathroom. His house was modern and had the white-brown color themes. She loved this house especially because it was on the beach, the sunsets and sunrises were beautiful here. Even now she could hear the waves crashing into the sands of Malibu. She stood up and impatiently started walking around the white living room, her white Yigal Azrouel chiffon dress falling softly around her tan legs. Her Steve Madden black Gladiator heels clicking softly under her.<p>

She heard him open the bathroom door and she counted the steps it took for him to get to the living room, where she stared out at the beach below her. He slowed down when he got there and she could feel him staring at her, getting closer.

"Hey Shar, sorry I took long" he said.

"It's okay," she turned around and smiled lightly, "but I think I should get home now, I mean, I'm hungry and I don't want to bother you-"

"Hey, hey…it's okay," he said interrupting her sweetly, "you know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled broadly now and walked over to him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her slowly, and pulled away, looking at her smiling face. He started walking over to the kitchen to get them something light to eat but did a double take as something on his right caught his attention. The hidden drawer in his wall was open and his gun was missing.

He stopped walking and slowly turned around, suspicious, only to find her wearing his leather gloves and aiming his own gun at him. Her face was cold, no emotion crossing her face.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" he said slowly putting his arms out cautiously, as if to warn her it was not a toy she had in her hands.

One of her eyebrows raised and she smiled a mocking smile, suddenly he understood.

He looked at the hidden drawer that looked like he had specifically been looking for the gun.

"Don't move, _sweetie._" She said as she herself moved to his left side, getting close to him.

"Don't do it. Please, I told him I was going to pay him, I just need more time."

"More time? I already have your money. And if it isn't enough, they'll come looking for valuables. We're not stupid, babe." She said calmly, as if she were talking about the weather.

"Then what's the point of this, Sharpay? Why not just let me go?" she laughed a throaty laugh and pulled the trigger.

He fell to the floor. A single bullet to the brain. No signs of struggle, the perfect picture of a suicide. She walked over to him and put the gun in his hands and then walked back towards the living room coffee table, where there were two glasses of whiskey. She took her finger and pushed his glass on its side, as if it had fallen, leaving her glass right next to his.

She walked out of the house, the leather gloves still on her elegant hands, and walked over to her car that was parked in front of the beautiful house. She opened the door to her black Audi A7 and took them off, dropping them on the passenger's seat. She turned the car on, and drove off into the rolling streets.

* * *

><p>They sat silently in front of the fire, watching as the black pair of leather gloves burned. The smell of liquor wafting in the air.<p>

"I didn't really want to do it, he was sweet. I really like these heels he bought me." She said quietly

"I know you didn't…how's your brother?" the handsome man asked.

Sharpay looked at her best friend and roommate, his black hair and black eyebrows only making his sky blue eyes more stunning. She had always told him he looked like a Husky. He was wearing his PJ's because she had woke him up asking him if he could help her burn the evidence. John was her only friend, they started only as a "team" but Sharpay started to trust him and that is how their friendship bloomed. That and he is the only person she was allowed to have a relationship with, not a romantic one of course, but one nonetheless.

"Fine. They told me he was going back to Albuquerque with Zaira for the summer." She said without looking at him.

The Company did not allow Sharpay to have contact with anyone from her past, she had to start a whole new life, therefore she had not talked to her brother in more than two years. However, they let her have people check up on him constantly and she took full advantage of that. She knew that Ryan had met this beautiful model waiting to talk to a magazine's editor-in-chief. He had been looking for a job to write controversial editorials, which he got, and she had been on a go-see. Her name was Zaira and she was born in Australia. Sharpay wished she could meet her, but she knew it was impossible. There was no way they were going to let her go see her brother, because rules were rules and she was not one to break them.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could go and visit them all the time," John said, bringing her back to reality.

"It's alright," she smiled, "there's nothing that can be done now."

After everything had been burned and cleaned Sharpay and John sat on the couch silently facing the beach of their Malibu home. Watching the waves crash against the shore calmed Sharpay. She took off her shoes and tossed them to the side, while tucking her feet under her. She always tried her hardest not to think about her brother, or the life she left behind in New Mexico. No one would recognize her if she went back anyways, everyone would say she changed for the worse even though she was pretty bad to begin with.

Sharpay had started her musical theater major in New Mexico but then something life changing happened, she met the man who changed her life and was responsible for her being where she was today. She was lonely, her brother barely called her, she really had no friends and she hated everything about her life. She had been depressed.

He met her that fateful night when she went into the local CVS to buy some sort of Tylenol or Ibuprofen. She had planned to kill herself that night.

_She slowly walked into the CVS, sniffling and wiping her nose. She could feel her Ugg boots dragging on the floor, wearing them out, but she did not care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She hated herself, she hated everyone around her and everyone around her hater her. Why else would Ryan not call? Why else would everyone else ignore her? She had even called Gabriella to see if she picked up, but of course she hadn't. No one had picked up._

_She felt herself start to cry again, the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach expanding within her. She quickly wiped away the tears with her black oversized sweater. Sharpay walked to the medicine section of the store and looked and looked for the Ibuprofen. She started to get frustrated and just simply grabbed two bottles of whatever painkiller she found first with trembling hands. She pulled herself together, trying to stop the shaking and dragged her feet over to the counter. She paid and left the store in a rush._

_The drive over to the City Park had been a blur because of the tears falling freely now. She just wanted to die, end her life right then and there, and she was not going to back out. She parked halfheartedly and pulled out the bottles from the white and red bag. She stared at them for a while and then opened the first one in a swift movement. She felt herself pour all the red little pills onto her small hand. If one of her friends came right now and told her she was being an idiot she would stop, she would try to live. But no one would ever show up and she had come to accept that fact._

_She felt her hand go up to her mouth and she threw her head back when at least five pills hit the back of her throat. No one could stop her. She did the same thing with another five pills. Her whole body was shaking with sobs when she was pulling her hand towards her mouth again, and suddenly the door opened forcefully._

_"What are you doing? Stop it!" the man had said when she tried to fill her mouth with pills again, "stop it!" _

_"I'm gonna get you to a hospital don't worry, you'll be fine. There shouldn't be a reason for you to do this to yourself." But Sharpay wasn't listening to him._

_She looked up at the man trying to see if it was Ryan. But it wasn't Ryan. The man was wearing a suit and had blood on it, she could see it on the white shirt and even on the black tie. She saw the bluest eyes and the darkest hair she had ever seen on a man, making a beautiful contrast. Then, she slipped out of consciousness._

Sharpay remembered when she woke up the next day in the hospital. He had been wearing slacks and a plain white tee, the blood gone, although she could see a little of red under his chin. He had told her what happened, how he saw her from his car and how he couldn't let another person kill themselves- his sister had committed suicide. He stopped her and took her to the hospital. He promised that even though he did not know him, he knew her. And he was going to help her get through this, and change her life forever.

And John had changed her life forever. She thanked him every day and thanked any and all the gods out there for sending an angel down to help her, even though if anyone knew what they did for a living they would not really be considered angels.

Sharpay looked at him. He was staring into the fire, his hands on his chin. He noticed Sharpay staring and turned to face her slightly smiling.

"I hate this. I wish I could just disappear for a few months and start a life where none of this had to happen."

"I know, Shar. But, this whole thing…it's bigger than us, we can't stop it from happening." He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Let's go to sleep, you need to stop thinking these things"

He helped her up and took her to her room, where she closed her door. He looked at it and shook his head, getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. It was starting at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, again, for the huge delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and like I said before the second chapter should be up anytime from Friday to Sunday :)<strong>


	2. Speak of the Devil

**The Perfect Victim**

**Chapter Two**

**Speak of the Devil**

_**Rule #2 **_

_**NEVER show any emotion. You do not only risk your life, but everyone involved in the mission is at risk. If you are successful in The Training this should not be a problem.**_

_**Getting emotionally close to a victim can result in death. Either by tragic results of missions gone wrong or delivered by The Company. **_

"Are they here yet, Mr. Stuns?"

"Yes, Mr. Crawford. Would you like me to go get them?" The tall man in the suit asked.

The old man who sat in the chair behind the big mahogany desk rolled his eyes before sighing and replying a short yes. One would think that a group with such intelligence could take subtle hints, but apparently that was a challenge they had not overcome yet.

The room was spacious and white, accentuated by grays and blues, giving it an icy appearance that made everyone slightly uncomfortable when walking in. The building the man's office was situated in, faced the city, looking above other buildings. The room consisted of three walls and a window. Just one window that served as a wall and allowed the old man to look outside without moving from his chair. He turned when he heard the door open and saw his assistant walk in with two people trailing him.

The woman was a blonde beauty, which opted for the more formal look this evening with a Guess pencil skirt with a slit on the side and a white, long-sleeved blouse that had a deep v-neck cut, she finished the outfit with a pair of black stilettos. He smiled at her; he always loved a woman who could dress formally. She was accompanied by the tall man who was wearing a simple, black, Giorgio Armani suit. It was a coincidence that the old man was wearing a similar type of suit.

"Nice suit, Mr. Bradley." The man smiled at John and motioned for both of them to sit down.

"Sharpay, how did your last mission end?" Mr. Crawford asked casually.

"Fantastic. No complications, whatsoever"

He hummed lowly, looking at her carefully. He did not really have to ask all these questions, everyone in the room already knew he knew everything. The only thing he did not know was the one question he would ask last, of course.

"Cause of death?"

"Suicide" she replied quickly.

"Have the police contacted you yet?"

"No, sir, but we suspect they will be coming over today."

"Well, I presume you already have discussed the time of the events with Mr. Bradley, correct?" he said quickly looking over at John, who listened carefully.

"Yes, sir. That was our fifth date, but I had told him that I would drive up to his house because I was coming from a photo shoot and had to go home after our date, because we had a visitor coming over. We went to watch a play and after it was over, we left. When we got to his house, he offered me a drink and then we sat in his couch and we…fooled around. I decided it was time for me to go so I kissed him goodbye and left." Sharpay said carefully, as if she had rehearsed the lines over and over.

"And of course, sir, I am her alibi and Miss Nichols will act as my alibi." John said quickly after Sharpay had finished.

The old man looked over them carefully, analyzing their story. When he was satisfied and found no cracks in the logic, he smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Perfect. I am so glad you two work so well together." He said and they replied with quiet 'thank you, sir's, "Now, to the real reason we are always here. Do you two accept the next mission?"

"What would be the basics of it, sir?"

"You have to separate a husband and wife, and then, of course, execute them both. However, they have a one year old baby girl; I want you two to bring her to me."

Sharpay smiled at John and he smiled back at her, he looked back at Mr. Crawford and replied with a smirk, "Of course, sir. We will pack up tonight, after the police come to question Sharpay."

The director mumbled something about the airplane tickets, hotel check-ins, and car rental bills being at their house already. They both nodded and got up. They started making their way to the door of the office where the director's assistant stood waiting to open the door, when the old man spoke again.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes, sir, is something the matter?" she turned slightly and smiled politely back at the man.

"Oh no, of course not, child. I was just wondering…if this mission would be too hard for you to complete. Would it?"

Sharpay raised a perfectly shaped brow and smirked at the man, "None of my missions have ever been too hard to complete, sir. With all due respect, I doubt this one will be any different from the others."

"I'm glad going back home will not be an issue for you, then." He spoke softly, putting his glasses on and picking up the newspaper.

She eyed him carefully, facing him completely now. "Back home?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. Your mission is to execute Troy and Gabriella Bolton. I thought I'd mentioned that…oh well. Go on, now. I'm assuming the police will arrive at your home anytime now."

* * *

><p>Troy woke up to his alarm clock ringing incessantly. He groaned and rolled on to his side throwing an arm over the space to his left. It shouldn't be empty, he thought. He peeked from his face down position on the bed to find that Gabriella was missing from her own spot on the bed. He turned around again and looked at the clock which read 8:30 am. He rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed. He looked around his bedroom squinting because of the light shining in from the window to his right.<p>

He figured Gabriella must have been downstairs on a Saturday morning, probably cooking breakfast or something. He rolled his eyes and smiled. She was always taking care of him, making sure he ate balanced and cutting down his junk food accessibility. He decided it was enough time wasted just lying around in bed so he got up, fetched his pajama pants from a drawer, and headed down the stairs.

Once he got to the first floor he heard talking and stopped, eavesdropping on the conversation his wife and someone else (he couldn't know who it was for sure, but it was definitely a man) were having.

"That's really random," Gabriella mumbled lightly, "Why now?"

"I don't know, I was blindsided…" Troy was sure this was Ryan's voice.

Troy furrowed his brows in confusion about what Ryan could be talking about. He walked casually over to the island in the kitchen, as if he wasn't just listening to their conversation.

"Hey, man, what's up? How's Zaira?" he asked walking over to him and giving him a slap in the back as a welcome. He pretended not to notice the way Ryan's eyes quickly darted over to Gabriella before he spoke again.

"She's good, I think she'll be back from New York next week"

"Oh, photo shoots again? She's so busy all the time" Gabriella commented smiling at Ryan.

"No, she was visiting her parents. I think she said they wanted to move to Florida but she's trying to convince them not to because it's an 'old people place' as she kindly put it" he used air quotations and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's words.

Troy laughed and sat down next to Gabriella facing Ryan on the island. A comfortable silence fell over them before Troy spoke again.

"What were you guys talking about before I walked in?" he asked bluntly.

Gabriella coughed uncomfortably and looked down at the table as Ryan looked at her just as uncomfortable. It was a few awkward moments before Ryan spoke.

"I got a call from Sharpay yesterday, at 11:30 at night"

Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise and whistled lowly. That _was _random. Sharpay had disappeared for four and a half years, not even contacting her brother to say a quick hello. Hell, for all they knew she could have been dead, except for the fact that she was to cunning to simply fall off the face of the earth. He looked back at Ryan and saw the pained expression that crossed his face. When Sharpay disappeared, Ryan took a hard hit to the heart. They got a call from the hospital around the university she was attending saying that Sharpay Evans was admitted into the E.R. that night because of drug overdose. Ryan called every one of his close friends as he headed to the hospital.

When Troy and Gabriella got there they saw Ryan at the waiting area crying silently. The couple assumed the worst as they sat down next to him and waited for Taylor and Chad to get there. When everyone was together Ryan finally spoke up.

He told them that the nurses told him that she was brought in by a man who didn't offer his name. She had overdosed on painkillers and they quickly detoxified her. The nurse said that everything had gone fine, but as soon as she woke up she told them she wanted to leave. The doctors said she was too weak but let her out either way because she was accompanied by this man who claimed to be her boyfriend.

Ryan was devastated. He knew that Sharpay didn't usually take painkillers, and when she did she was very careful. He knew she tried to kill herself, he just could not understand why.

"What did she say?" asked Troy, snapping out of his daze.

"She's coming back…to visit. She said she has a modeling job out here for a bit so she decided to call." He laughed darkly.

"Well, at least we know she's alive" Troy said light-heartedly rubbing the back of his neck

Gabriella hit him on the chest with the back of her hand for his lack of sensitivity and murmured a reproaching "Troy!"

Ryan chuckled darkly and shook his head, "no, he's right. I've been worried, but at least she's okay."

They all fell into a comfortable silence and each of them thought of how their lives had been without her, how normal everything was. Normal, yet they still missed some sort of spice, something that made their lives…well, the same as before. No one liked to admit it, but Sharpay was something that they all missed in one way or another.

* * *

><p>"Of-freaking-course, you <em>would <em>lose the most important bag I brought with me."

"I'm sorry, miss Evans. However, there isn't much we can do about your bag."

"I'm sure you can't, you poor excuse for an airport-"

"Sharpay, please…I'm sure this beautiful young woman can do _something_ about your very important bags" John trailed off seductively, making the young woman behind the desk blush a deep red at his sexy smirk.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her companion and groaned out loud while walking away from them, she needed to cool off. The whole flight was going perfectly well, until they landed. The bag really wasn't as important as she made it seem, but really, incompetence ticked her off. She looked back at John shamelessly flirting with the manager and rolled her eyes again. He was so good at what he did that it annoyed her sometimes. Deciding it was better to look away before she shot him in the back of the head, she started to people watch.

In reality, she hated airports. She hated the way everyone was just so worried about what they were doing and never bothered to notice what was around them. It was absurd, really. And the way everyone dressed so casually, as if they were comfortable being around sweats.

During her criticizing of others, something caught her eyes far in the distance, by the entrance. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, her mind going 100 miles per hour. She looked back at John, but he was still busy talking with the manager, so she looked back at the airport entrance. Her brother started walking towards where she stood, not noticing her yet but guessing that's where she probably was. She took her eyes off the fast approaching blonde and walked confidently back to John, interrupting his conversation with the red-lipstick wearing brunette.

"You know what, never mind the bag. I'm fine without it," she smiled at the manager while snaking her arm around John's, "besides, you're not his type."

She didn't stay at the desk long enough to see the manager's anger rising up on her cheeks as she pulled John's arm towards where their other bags stood alone and unattended.

"Now, was that really necessary? I could have had some good-natured fun with her" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"We have to get moving now," she said as if talking to a child, "anyway; you can find another 'fun' fuck at a bar or something."

John mumbled something about being harsh as he picked up his suitcase. She looked at him pointedly, placing a hand on her pant-clad hip. He raised both eyebrows, questioningly at her as if waiting for an answer.

"Ryan is here, I don't know why. I told him I didn't need a ride, that I have a rental."

They both started to walk slowly, the clicking and clacking of their steps being drowned out by the other noises in the busy airport. She had no idea as to where her brother was located now that she lost sight of him; she figured he would be much closer to them now.

"Sharpay?"

Speak of the devil, and he doth appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the second chapter! I thought it would have been updated on saturday but I had a busier weekend than I expected. Either way, it's here as promised! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought :)**


	3. Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Desire

**Perfect Victim**

**Chapter 3**

**Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Most of All…Desire**

Gabriella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes for the millionth time. She could not believe she was being dragged to go to this fashion show and watch all the skimpy underwear models flirt with her husband. Thankfully she wasn't going to be the only one who huffed and puffed, at least Taylor would be there to keep her company.

Troy had gotten a limo for them, so one could say they would go up in style. She smiled and looked out the window, thinking that this was one of the things she loved about Troy's basketball career. Designers would lend her beautiful dresses, heels, and jewelry to represent their name, they could get limousines when they pleased and they didn't have to worry about a single thing.

Tonight she wore a red, glittery, open-back, Michael Kors dress that flared out at the bottom. She decided to accesorize the dress with a pair of silver Jimmy Choos and a pair of diamond earrings. Her hair was in a simple up do at the base of her neck. She was sure the outfit would turn heads as soon as she walked into the building at Troy's side; hopefully it was enough to send a clear message to all the floozy models.

Taylor opted for a ruffled, black Notte by Marchesa gown that cinched at the waist and paired it off with a pair of Louis Vuitton's black stiletto sandals. Her hair matched Gabriella's but in a more intricate up do and a pair of black earrings. Their husbands wore black Guess suits which fit them very nicely.

The limo was quiet except for Chad tapping his finger against the arm rest of the car and Taylor tapping her foot to the rhythm of the music playing through the speakers.

"I know you don't want to be here, Gabs, but can you at least pretend when we're outside in front of everyone?" Troy broke the silence, directing his words toward his wife.

"Sure, I seem to be doing that a lot anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella looked at him and sighed, she did not mean to sound so mean. "I'm sorry, I just get jealous of all the girls being all over you, you know that"

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, "You know they don't matter to me, I have a beautiful wife and a precious baby at home. I could care less for some floozy bimbo strutting half-naked in a runway" he winked his blue eye at her smile.

The limo came to a stop and they all waited anxiously for the driver to open the door for them. Once the door was open, Troy of course waited for Taylor, Gabriella and Chad to get out before he did. Once they were out, he got out himself and heard the screams and the shuttering of the cameras. He smiled his award-winning smile and place his hand around Gabriella's waist and led her toward the red carpet awaiting them.

The whole thing took about twenty minutes, not including the interviews and the stopping for multiple pictures. When they got inside the building where the fashion show would take place they were ushered into their front row seats and handed a glass of champagne. There was light chatter all around the room as everyone waited for the lights to die down.

"I'm so excited; I've never been to a Versace fashion show." Taylor said as she looked around the room in wonder.

"Everything here is beautiful." Gabriella commented looking around as well.

Everything had accents gold, everything was simple but shiny and elegant, just the way Versace always did everything. The runway was huge, almost half a block. The white floor was covered in glitter, making it look like gold had rained on it. There were Greek style pillars around the runway making it look like ancient Athens, and in Greek-type lettering the Versace sign hung at the beginning of the runway.

The obvious theme of this show was Ancient Greece.

"You'd fit in nicely in this fashion show," Troy leaned down and whispered into her ear. Gabriella smiled questioningly up at him so he continued, "Because you're a Grecian goddess"

Gabriella laughed and slapped his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to say something witty, the lights dimmed and he playfully silenced her by putting his finger to his lips and shrugging.

"Welcome, earthlings." A loud booming voice spoke from the heavens above.

"Tonight, you have been invited to watch what the gods and goddesses love to wear. Tonight, you have been invited to the Versace fashion show."

* * *

><p>An hour into the show, Gabriella and Taylor had said "oh! I want that to almost everything the skinny models had pranced around in. Troy watched with a fake, interested, plastered onto his face as the model dressed in a white strapless, mini dress, which looked like it had been wrapped around her body walked back towards the beginning of the extravagant runway, spotlight still shining down on her.<p>

As soon as she had disappeared, all the lights suddenly turned off, leaving the single spotlight shining on the Versace sign on the wall. People started to clap, but the booming voice from the beginning of the show interrupted them.

"Oh no, earthlings. Zeus still has one more beautiful goddess to show you," Troy heard stomping around in the stage, but saw no one, "Please, earthlings, welcome the beautiful goddess of love, beauty, sea, and most of all…desire. Please, welcome…Aphrodite"

The lights around the room were dimmed a soft shade of pink and then he saw the cause of the stomping he had heard earlier. Sitting with their backs to the columns along were men wearing white togas with laurel wreaths adorning their heads. There was glitter on their skin so they looked like they shimmered with the light. He was about to comment to Gabriella about how stupid that was when soft harp music started playing. He looked at the men sitting against the pillars to see if they were the source of the music, but Gabriella pointed at the front of the stage.

Leaning against one of the columns holding the Versace sign, was a small boy about ten or twelve years old playing a huge harp. He was wearing the same style of Greek toga without any shoes, except his was gold and had a pair of wings on his back. Then he noticed the long bow and arrows at his feet. He smiled understanding who the boy was supposed to be. The boy was supposed to be Eros, or the Roman Cupid, Aphrodite's beautiful son.

Suddenly there was an increasing, jumping, beat to the harp music and a woman's shadow appeared behind the boy. The woman was being illuminated from behind causing the shadow to appear so large. The woman started moving and she appeared, walking slowly towards the center, in between the two columns.

She wore black eye make up with sharp lines and had rosy cheeks. Her lips were a bright red, and they smirked down at the floor sexily. She had her hands at her hips with a long gold bracelet along her left arm and a ring that shone brightly against the lights. Her feet were adorned with a pair of gold gladiator heels that went up half way up her shins. Her legs sported a golden tan that made her legs look shiny.

The dress completed the whole look. The white dress hugged her torso and hips and flared elegantly at the bottom with a long slit that went up to her upper thigh on the right leg. The dress almost looked as if it had a life of itself because of all the movement the glitter gave it. The dress had one shoulder on the left side and it was adorned with a gold brooch. Her blonde hair was done in a sexy up do with a few strands of hair hanging down.

Troy felt himself squirm in his seat; he put his hand on his face and rested his elbow on the arm rest to his left. The woman really was everything he envisioned for Aphrodite. He knew all the men were staring now, zeroing in onto the beautiful woman whose face was hidden by the shadows.

* * *

><p>When the beat stabilized into Rihanna's "Phresh Out the Runway" she lifted her head, the cockysexy smirk still on her face. She looked to her left and smiled broadly, her eyes half lidded to give her that sexy look.

She took her hands of her hips and moved over to the boy and gave him a kiss on top of his head and he stopped playing the harp and pointed down the runway. She started to walk to the beat, her hips swinging from side to side. The music so loud she could never hear her own steps. She looked forward with her head lifted slightly. One foot in front of the other.

She looked to her left, smiled, and stopped in her tracks. She put her hands on her hips again, the dress still moved around her, and she could see the cameras flash. Other than the flashing cameras she could see nothing other than the men sitting against the columns.

Starting to move again to the beat of the song, her right leg would come out of the slit of the dress. She walked to the end of the runway this time and posed for them. She could feel them basking in her glory, she kicked her right leg out of the slit and put her hand on her left hip. When she started to turn she still looked at the front of the runway and when she fully turned around she dropped her hand from her hip.

She went halfway again and turned and walked to the right side. This time she stuck her arm out to one of the men and he took it desperately while getting on his knees and kissed it. She smiled up and looked down at the man again. She leaned slightly and put her hand on his chin and made him get up, he was much taller than she was. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked out into the crowd and smirked. She pushed him away into the column again and started to make her way to the end of the runway.

Once she was under the Versace sign again she looked into the crowd once more and smiled. Then this time the lights went off for good.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was cold when she felt herself stand up from her seat to applaud with the rest of the audience as the lights turned on again. At first she hadn't been sure, but when the model stopped in front of her, she knew.<p>

That was, without doubt, Sharpay Evans.

She looked stunning, better than she had ever seen her in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the way the pink lights shone down on her or her dress flowed around her. Maybe it was the sun-kissed tan she wore proudly or maybe it was because she had not seen her in years.

She looked at her husband and friends to see if they noticed, and from the look on their faces she knew they did. All four of them looked as if they had seen a ghost, and the Evans twin was nothing short of that these days.

With all the lights turned on now they waited patiently to see all the models walk again in a single file, clapping for the designer. And at the end came Donatella Versace accompanied by the last model who looked incredibly happy to be next to the designer. She clapped and talked to Donatella the whole time and waited next to her as she bowed to the public and walked backstage after all the models.

"Now, earthlings, Zeus has asked me to invite you all to the after party to celebrate the god-worthy designs of Versace" the booming voice spoke in just as all the lights in the room turned on once again.

The four friends all stood there, speechless. Staring at each other and looking back at the runway as people moved past them.

"I can't believe-"

"I know."

"Are we sure it was her, guys?"

Everyone looked at Chad as if he had grown a second head and he shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be at the after party, we should go" Taylor said to the three of them.

They all nodded and made their way towards the exit, following everyone else. Sooner than they thought they were back in the limousine and headed towards the club where the Versace after party was going to be held.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have much to say about this chapter other than the dress is an original of my imagination (; Also, I know this chapter doesn't really have a lot of dialoge or seem important, but trust me- how they see Sharpay again and the moments leading up to it are all important parts of the plot.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the chapter so please review and tell me what you thought of it :)**

**-JCS12**


End file.
